my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Umi Miura
Umi Miura (三浦海 Miura Umi) is a first-year student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. She is known for her Hero alias, Charybdis '(カリュプディス ''Karyupudisu). Appearance Umi is on the tall side for girls her age. She has a slim frame, with long legs. She has blue eyes. While her hair is black naturally, her Quirk makes it appear to be made out of water; it undulated and is capable of moving on its own. This watery head of hair is used so often that it is considered her "main" hairstyle. Her eyebrows and eyelashes turned blue in this state as well. Umi has almond shaped eyes with prominent eyelashes, as well as friendly and confident features. Her costume consists of a skintight bodysuit with a mermaid aesthetic. The cloth is textured to resemble fish scales and shimmery blue-green that changed colors when she moved. A blue domino mask covered her eyes. Personality Umi is a light and care-free person with a laid-back attitude. She is cheerful, friendly, and sociable. She is also confident and somewhat competitive, but wasn't overbearing or arrogant. She took everything in stride, displaying a lackadaisical and lazy attitude that contrasted with her tomboyish and active nature. Due to this, she oftentimes slacked off when it came to school work and other things she found "boring". She is athletic and active, being something of a tomboy. She enjoyed physical activities and sports, particularly fond of volleyball and swimming. Her competitive nature shone during shone through during such activities, as she often took things a little too seriously in her endeavors to win. Umi thoroughly enjoyed socializing and making friends, as well as including all of her friends in various activities and get-togethers, even those she knew that were shy or socially awkward. Her nonjudgmental and easygoing manner helped people feel at ease around her and come out of their shells. She is very open minded and accepting of others. She struggles with following the examples of her parents and elder brother, all renowned Pro Heroes. She wants to become a Hero in order to protect people from crime and villainy. In this endeavor, she is not as zealous as some of her friends and fellow U.A. students, as she understood the appeal of fame and money that being a Hero promised. History Quirk and Abilities '''Hydro Hair: Umi's Quirk enabled her to create, shape, and manipulate water. Like Pro Hero Endeavor, her Quirk makes her hair appear to be made of water but can be turned off. When activated, Umi's hair turns into a mass of undulating water, with locks vaguely reminiscent of octopus tentacles. Since this "hair" is the focus of Umi's Quirk, it is the easiest for her to shape, move, and manipulate. Relationships Ryo Kurosawa Ryo is Umi's best friend and vice versa. After meeting due to being classmates, Umi helped Ryo overcome his social anxiety and come out of his shell. They enjoy an intense, close friendship. Despite their differences, others have remarked that they make a good pair - especially when called upon as Heroes. During breaks in schooling and holidays, Ryo typically visited Umi and her family in Okinawa. The two harbor romantic feelings for each other. Trivia * Umi's name is the Japanese word for sea or ocean. Fittingly, her surname, Miura, was Japanese for "three bays." A bay was a sea inlet in which the coast curved inwards. * Being born on March 13th made her a Pisces. Typically represented as a pair of fish, the imagery of the Pisces astrological sign fit in with Umi's water theme. * Umi's theme song is Flowin' by Leaf Beach. Category:MistAtom Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users